Ikuto's Fault
by Shadows of Sorrowful Smiles
Summary: An incident at Amu's house leads to a seperation between her and Ikuto, but what he never imagined is that her school would be bombed on the same day he forced her to go.


"Hey Ikuto, I don't really want to go school today," Amu mumbled. The blue haired boy paused to look at her in surprise.

"Really? But you always want to go."

"Well yeah but, I have a bad feeling. I really don't wanna go today." Ikuto looked at his pinkette, wondering why she looked so jumpy.

"I think you should go. It's probably just your imagination, Amu," he assured her. Said pinkette only looked more worried.

"I really really don't wanna go, Ikuto," she pleaded. "Don't make me go."

"There's no reason you shouldn't!" He snapped back, feeling his patience wane. "Just because you have a 'bad feeling' doesn't give you an excuse to skip school! You're going if I have to drag you there!"

Amu looked so crestfallen that Ikuto almost repented and agreed to let her skip.

"I'm not the bad guy," he told her. "But there really is no reason other than your own feelings not to go to school."

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder and walked silently out of her room. Ikuto watched uncomfortably before slipping out through the bedroom window to get changed at his own home.

When he got there, however, his stepfather was pacing around. The man grabbed Ikuto and held on tightly, so tightly that the catty boy couldn't move.

"Don't go to school today," he growled. "It's going to be bombed."

"IT'S GOING TO BE WHAT?!" Ikuto roared. "AMU'S AT SCHOOL! SHE'S GOING TO BE KILLED!" His struggles grew violent, but the man wouldn't let go.

"You are to stay away from her," he commanded.

"I can't let her die!" Ikuto protested, feeling his heart numb. He fought for a whole ten minutes before Aruto finally released him.

"No matter how fast you run, you won't be able to make it to school before it blows up," he snickered. Ikuto never heard him, having exploded into a fast run as soon a he was released. He didn't slow, didn't grow tired, didn't do anything except for reverently wishing and praying he'd be in time to save Amu.

Just as the school came into sight, the ground shook, and heaved. The school exploded, sending scraps of wood, plaster, concrete, flesh, and fabric raining down. Over the huge boom, he could hear screams. They chilled his heart. There was another explosion a minute later, and a third after that. Running closer, he began to walk among bodies. And blood. There was a ton of blood.

"Amu!" He called nervously. He stumbled over a body that turned out to be Kukai. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he looked under the boy to find his limp sister. Figures, the sweet brunette would continue protecting Utau till he died. He didn't even need to check to know that she was dead too. So were Yaya and Kairi, and Nagihiko, Rima, and Saaya. Ikuto whimpered. All his friends, gone just like that.

"AMU!" He roared again, but his voice broke. He sobbed, wondering if their argument was the last time he would've seen her. But then, he caught a flash of bubblegum pink hair, dashing to it. Amu was covered by Tadase, or at least, what was left of him; a blood stained Gaurdian's uniform, and a burnt, mangled corpse. Ikuto dry heaved, and carefully nudged Tadase aside to look at Amu. His heart burned, because he realized that the blood on the uniform was all hers, not the Kiddy King's. straight through her middle was a jagged slab of concrete, with her arms covered by bits of flesh and wood. Her eyes flickered open as he brushed her reddening hair out of her face. They were full of pain, and yet shone with warmth.

"It's so good that your ok," she whispered. Ikuto gulped and pushed away debris to look at her head. A gaping hole in the back, near the spine. "W-what's the matter?" She said, voice growing faint. He squashed down his fear and hurt, and forced a happy expression on his face.

"Nothing's wrong," he told her, bending down to stroke her cheek softly. She couldn't smile, but her eyes twinkled.

"I was so scared. I couldn't find you anywhere and I thought you were one of those who vaporized instantly. Then there was another boom, and I went up, up, up, and down onto the ground. I woke up, and Tadase was laying on me, saying that there was about to be another explosion.

After that last one, he didn't say anything. And Ben you were here." Her voice broke, and her chest heaved. "Are you still here Ikuto? I can't... I can't hear you... Can't see you..."

"Shh, he crooned, continuing to stroke her face. Her honey eyes closed, and for a moment her breathing slowed. "Amu?" He cried. "Amu? Amu!?" Her eyes cracked open again.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled. "Can I please sleep now?"

"No, don't close your eyes," Ikuto pleaded. "Keep them up and open. You're not tired, don't sleep."

He got no reply though, as the pink haired girl was unconscious.

"No, no no no, NO!" He fumbled for his phone, calling the hospital.

"Seiyo Academy has exploded," He screamed. "People are dying! You need to come right away!"

"Calm down son," the voice on the line soothed. "We're on our way." Relieved, Ikuto turned his attention to the limp girl. He shook, terror turning his veins cold.

"My friend fell on a rock," he rushed. "It went straight through her, she's unconscious, what can I do?"

"Where did it go through?" The voice replied instantly.

"It went right through her chest," Ikuto explained.

"Don't touch her!" The voice shouted. "Don't do anything, jut leave her be. She might be saved, but don't touch her."

"But she won't wake up," he whined, panic closing his throat.

"Listen," the voice snapped. "Right now you're probably confused, and in shock. You can't do anything to harm anybody, and by touching her, there's a risk of furthering the damage done."

Ikuto shook with sobs, because Amu, his dear, sweet Amu was in pain and he couldn't do anything to save her except wait for an ambulance to arrive. His tears fell on her face, and he held his breath, thinking in his shock that perhaps she would open her eyes and yell at him, be back to normal.

That she wouldn't be half dead because of him.

"Hey... Don't cry..." She was awake, eyes open by a millimeter and mouth barely moving, but she was awake. He leaned in to hug her, before remembering that he couldn't touch her.

"Ah! Um...are you ok? Does it hurt?" Amu opened her mouth to respond but he quickly shushed her, waving his fingers frantically. "Don't talk! Just, nod or whatever."

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes again.

"Does it hurt?"

Nod.

"Where?"

She gestured weakly across her body.

"Everywhere?"

Nod.

"Where does it hurt the most?"

Amu pointed to her chest, without moving to look at it.

"Does it hurt to move?"

She shook her head.

"The ambulance is on its way, ok? There's going to be help soon, don't worry, they'll definitely save you!" Ikuto bawled, feeling his throat go hoarse.

"Who... Else... Died?" Amu panted.

"Sh, don't talk," the bluenette reminded her with a shaky voice. "Kukai did. And Tadase, Utau, Yaya, Saaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, and Rima."

He then heard the faint sirens of the ambulance and despite his uneasiness, smiled. "Amu there's something I need to tell you before the ambulance gets here, something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time," he rushed. Amu opened her eyes a little bit more and smiled faintly. "I lo... I love... I-!"

"I love you too, Ikuto," Amu whispered, her eyes closing again.

She never opened her eyes again.

Ten minutes later left a tall teenaged boy with cobalt hair kneeling awkwardly on the ground, cradling a bloody sweatshirt with a jagged hole ripped through the middle.

Anyone who had passed by the tragic scene would have seen him press the fabric to his nose and inhale weakly.

Anyone who had been even just a minute earlier would have seen the ambulance declare Fifteen year old Amu Hinamori Dead on Scene, and wheel away to a hospital with her limp body inside.

Anyone who had stayed to see the blue haired boy's reaction would have seen him crumple to the ground and sob and clutch the sweatshirt that still retained the ever present scent of strawberries that he knew his best friend to have.

But nobody was there to see any of that because everybody was dead except for Ikuto, and even he wasn't that far behind from it.

**Urgh. I typed this all up on my ipod and then sent it to my email, copied and pasted it to word and then it's going to be published. The font is looking pretty weird…. Anyways this story has tons of grammar and spelling errors and for that I apologize but this was just a little… thing to waste time with so I'm not going to fix stuff. Sorry. And I apologize as well to my readers who love Amu… I just really like tragedy and all so… yeah. Blah.**


End file.
